The Eagle's World
by Rinsinya-chan
Summary: Ivan has just moved to Ireland a place that baffles and confuses him! One night he meets a very popular fey, but he doesn't know it! Something valuable is stolen from him and he has to follow said faerie to reclaim it! RusAme Mrate for Late!
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour! As said in my profile, I really like folklore, mostly Irish and Celtic. So, I decided to use Puck but instead it's Alfred. It's one of his many names! In case you guys don't know, Puck is an English Fey, or faerie, he is the prankster of the NeverNever, or one of the many other names you'd like to use. He is a shape-shifter who's most common forms are an Eagle, a Horse, and an Ass (which is the most fitting lol). Anyway I didn't know what kind of eagle it is so i went with the Bald. Cause He's an American! XD oh yeah Ivan's a bit OOC but that will change as he accustoms! S'il vous plait Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and no one owns the info on fey! That's priceless! also i already knew oh yeah plot is mine...**  
><em>

_xoxoxoxox_

Ivan Braginski stared out over the hill that surrounded his country house. He had just moved to Ireland, and he was having trouble settling in. he was not yet used to the relatively warm weather compared to the Russia that he left behind, but now his beloved sunflowers bloomed longer in this new land.

What baffled him more was the strange behavior and superstitions of the nearby townspeople. They often spoke of things such as; pouka, faeries, selkies, dullahan, and places where time stood still. Some people called it the NeverNever others Fey, but what was for sure was that there was no definite story about it, except that paths to it where hidden everywhere. One person would speak of an island where time stood still and another person would speak of a whole other dimension. It confused the Russian to no end.

He absentmindedly fiddled with the pendant of the necklace that rested warmly against his chest. He did not understand why it had grown to become so important, given to him by a random woman on the streets. For months, it had sat alone at the bottom of his dresser, but one day it caught his eye. He had stood there for a few moments wondering if he should just throw it away. After moments of contemplation somehow it ended up around his neck and with him most of the time. It was an emerald stone held in place by silver coils. They formed intricate patterns that together formed a shape that vaguely resembled an eagle with its beak open wide in a defiant shriek. He had shown it to one of the locals, who had spotted it from under his shirt, but she just shook her head and told him to be careful.

He had just finished unpacking, thinking what he wanted for dinner, when he saw a flash in the edges of his vision. He turned to see what it was, seeing nothing he faced forward again. He was about to drift back into thought but was caught b surprise, for a golden light burst to life right in front of him. The heat that was emitted from began to burn, as it grew brighter and brighter. In the center, something began to form.

With a burst, a man stepped forward. His hair was the same golden color of the glow that now dissipated in small globes. They floated around him like small fireflies, and on his face was a smile. It looked ancient, knowing, and almost too confident. Dark brown, almost black, wings sprouted from his back with an unbelievably glossy sheen. He wore strange clothing, it was almost like leather, but it also it looked almost cloth-like. It was the color of the earth with blue browns and greens. Poking from beneath his hair, he had slightly pointed ears. His eyes where what caught Ivan, they were sparkling pools of deep blue, overwhelmed with a deep mischievous glow. They almost seemed too large.

Ivan found himself speechless, but it seemed as if the winged man had no problem. He smiled, "Ivan Braginski, you have the semblance of me rested in your heart?"

The Russian was numb. He watched silently as the man reached forward and pushed down his shirt to expose the pendant. The angel smiled and nodded, "Of course, you would. I would not be here otherwise."

The man had an American accent, which succeeded in confusing Ivan even further. Struggling for words, all he could get out was a whisper, "An angel…"

The blonde laughed, "An angel? No, not at all, I am known as Puck, but here they call me Alfred."

Alfred looked again at the necklace, and then snatched it, breaking the clasp in the process. Ivan started, "Hey!"

The faerie smiled and floated to the ground, shouting back up, "If you want it back come down here~!"

Ivan growled ad rushed down the stairs. This man was playing games with him, and he was not enjoying. He was currently forming the plan to deck Alfred right in that smug smile of his. When he made it outside, the fay was sitting up in a tree that was not there before, either for protection or for the fun of it. Ivan looked up at him with a cold smile, "I'm down here, now give it back."

Alfred pretended to think, "Hmmm, I don't think I want to. Sadly, we have to keep our promises, so I will."

Ivan waited expectantly, but when the faerie did not move the Russian asked, "Well? You said you'd give it back!"

He laughed again, something as clear as a bell, "Yes, but I never said when", Alfred jumped down from the tree, a height that would hurt a normal person, "Loopholes, Ivan, loopholes. Best that you watch for those,"

He swung the necklace back in forth. Ivan watched it waiting. He lunged for it, but Alfred lazily jumped back, "Ah ah ah!" He smiled, "Now Ivan, surely you must know my story?" He looked at Ivan's blank expression. He could see the confusion in the human's eyes, "Oh! Well I'm hurt! I've got many names two of the most known are Robin Goodfellow and Puck, but you just call me Alfred, okay?"

Without waiting for an answer he continued, "But anyway, I'm the prankster of the fay, so that's what I do. There's no stopping it", He shrugged hopelessly as if it were a bad thing.

"So, when will you give it back?" Ivan asked.

Alfred looked down at the necklace, "When you follow me."

He started to change, settling with the form of an eagle whose species he did not recognize. The tree he had been in withered away only to be replaced by one off a few hundred meters towards the woods. Alfred flew to the tree and landed, looking back to see Ivan running after him.

This game of chase and catch up went on for a while until Alfred stopped and turned to face Ivan. A grin was plastered on the faerie's face, making the Russian uneasy. The prankster stepped back between to tree and disappeared into thin air. Ivan jumped and walked forward, "Alfred?"

Suddenly a hand shot out and dragged Ivan through the trees. He was struggling against it not paying attention to his surroundings. He heard more of that bell-like laughter and opened his eyes. Alfred was standing in front of him, and he was surrounded by what seemed like Stonehenge. He looked around in amazement, "Where are we?"

"Well it doesn't have a name, but I just call it Purgatory", He looked around happily, "Many of the doors have closed over the years, but that's okay because I just intend to go home."

Ivan realized how clueless he was acting, but he was so dumbfounded!

_xoxoxoxoxo  
><em>

_I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R! I hope to update soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm back~ Hi all! I've not much to say... except that sidhe are faeries, usually small winged ones, almost like Tinkerbell from Peter Pan. Only, they're larger, almost like a dwarf only not stubby, and they are more violent. If you run into one, DON'T MAKE ANY DEALS! I warn you! lol  
><em>

_xoxoxoxoxo_

Ivan realized how clueless he was acting, but he was dumbfounded to silence. He must be going insane, either that, or he was dreaming. At least, he hoped he was. He really hoped so. Alfred smiled, grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him through one of the arches. He cried out as he passed through a wall of energy that sent a chill down his spine. He found himself craving more of that feeling, the feeling of power. The Russian ran his hand back through the portal, only to have it pulled back by Alfred. The faerie shook his head, "I know what you are thinking, but it is best to hold your wants back when you are in this world. A little can become too much easily."

Ivan fixed him with a cold look, "I can control myself fine."

Alfred shook his head sadly, "That's what the man before you said. It's a pity I can no longer remember his name. He was always too confident and one day it caught up to him."

His gaze drifted off, and he stood staring into the distance for what seemed like an eternity. Tears formed at the corners of his eyes, but he forced them back. He mumbled to himself, "Who was he?"

"If he was so special why can you not remember him?"

Alfred sighed and looked over at Ivan, "You could love me with all your heart, but if we stopped seeing each other, we would slowly forget in a matter of years. Something would be missing, and we would be unable to name it. Our lives would be full of despair."

The look in his eyes reflected what he had just said. He shook his head, and the usual smile was plastered back on his face.

For the first time, Ivan decided to look around. He was surrounded by dozens of blossoming trees, and their petals drifted to the ground, almost like snow. The air was hot, no uncomfortably, because of the occasional cool breeze that passed through the clearing. The sun was blanketed beneath the clouds, but it was still a beautiful day. He felt a small smile creep over his face as he took in his surroundings. It was a beautiful place, different from Ireland, and full of a calming aura. He glanced over at Alfred, who was giving him an expectant stare.

"What is it?"

"Come on", Alfred took hold of Ivan's wrist only to be held back, "Aren't you coming?"

"You said you would give it back," He refused to look at the fey.

Alfred lifted his chin, "And I will", He pulled the necklace from seemingly nowhere.

Ivan reached forward, only for it to be pulled away. The blue-eyed man smirked and put his finger to the clasp, fixing it with a small flash of light. He looped it around his neck, "I never said when~!"

Growling in frustration, Ivan lunged forward. With a laugh Alfred easily jumped to the side, perching himself in a tree. The larger man took a deep breath to calm down. He commanded, "Then tell me when."

"All in good time", He answered, but stopped as if contemplating something, "But… time does not exist here like it does in your world. It leads to such a longing of consistency."

Something rustled through the bushes, putting Ivan instantly on guard, but of course he didn't show it. Alfred turned towards the source, from where a swan emerged. Alfred grinned, "Arthur!"

The swan squawked indignantly and then took a more human form, "Alfred! I told you to stop addressing me so callously!"

Alfred snorted, "Well it's much better than Aengus!"

"I am a god! Treat me with more respect!"

"Not to me! Remember, you preside over the Celts and Irish! I'm English!" He pointed out.

Arthur resigned with a sigh, "yeah fine."

Alfred easily took his triumph, "Don't be down! I'm just that awesome!"

The Celtic god peered around Alfred at Ivan, "You brought a human here!"

"Again", the prankster added, smugly.

"And you probably told him who you are too…" Arthur had given up.

"It's rude to withhold information"

Ivan cut in, "And someone's personal belongings.

Arthur gave the other faerie an incredulous look, "What did you take this time?"

Alfred shook his head, "It's what I took back!" He held up the pendant, "He wore the semblance of me close to his heart!"

Arthur shook his head, "That does not make it yours!"

"Oh, I know! It was who he got from that's the key!" He dropped the pendant back around Ivan's neck, "There I'm returning this. You can return to your home."

The Russian stared at Alfred for a second in disbelief. Then, without a word, he turned and walked back to the stone arch and walked through it. He kept walking when he realized that he was still in the forest, not at the Stonehenge they had gone through. After a moment, it dawned on him that he was trapped here. He did not know how, but he knew he was.

As he pondered this, Alfred popped up in front of him, his face was actually grim, "You missed it didn't you? I'm sorry."

The faery seemed truly sincere. It melted Ivan's heart, "It's fine, but is there any way to get me out of here?"

Alfred shook his head sadly, "Not until your world's next new moon, and that could be any amount of time. Time flows differently here. It could be a few seconds or a few years, there is no way of knowing for sure."

"Where am I supposed to stay? Seeing as this is your fault", Ivan was trying to use a guilt trip. It worked.

"I guess you can stay with me for now... but only until Purgatory opens again, mind you!" Even though Alfred sounded as if Ivan would be a burden, underneath, he truly was happy. It made him wish he could remember that man's name. It had been too long for him to recall. He was happy to be back in the woods of Arcadia, as he led Ivan to his home. They did not exchange a single word the whole way. The air had suddenly been filled with a stiff tension, and Alfred looked more uncomfortable by the moment.

Ivan decided to find out why, "Are you okay?"

The fey jumped a little, "O-oh yeah! I just want to tell you that I'm not supposed to be doing this, so we have to be careful."

"What about that Arthur?"

Alfred laughed, "He'll keep my secret! We're good enough friends. Unless, someone makes a deal with him, but he's too clever to be sucked into one."

This made Ivan feel like what seemed like everything else, confused. He shut his mouth and let Alfred lead him on. He did not understand why the blonde was letting him stay at his house, from what he had heard the Good Neighbors were ruthless creatures that would do anything for a good deal- or a quick meal. He looked over at Alfred, "Why are you helping me?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yes!" Ivan was becoming exasperated, but he did not show it.

The other man seemed to age about twenty years in a few seconds, "You remind me of someone from a long time ago. I can't remember his name…"

He wondered if it was the man Alfred had been talking about before, or maybe one of many victims. Ivan regarded him once more and decided that it was not the case. The faery popped back into his normal demeanor with a goofy grin, "No good looking behind, right?"

The Russian just nodded.

A few minutes later, they arrived in another clearing. It had the same blossoming trees but not as many. At one edge, there was a small pond with a miniature waterfall feeding it. Lilies bloomed on their surface in a menagerie of pinks and whites. A squat cottage sat in the middle. It leaned to one side, looking as if it were about to topple completely, but all in all it appeared to him as very cozy. Peeking out from behind the cottage was what looked like a vegetable garden.

A giant pumpkin sat just in view, and Ivan was surprised when he saw a door and little windows. Light poured out from the interior, as someone, or something, moved inside. A relatively small Chinese man walked outside. He seemed upset. He stalked up to Alfred, "Where the heck have you been!"

"Mom, I can take care of myself", he joked, then whispered to Ivan, "He's a sidhe… and a grumpy one at that!"

The sidhe looked at Ivan, surprised, "A human!" He glared at Alfred, "You know what happened last time!"

The prankster frowned, "Don't worry; I'll make sure that doesn't happen again!"

The short man let out a puff of air and turned to Ivan, "I am Wang Yao, but you will call me Yao."

It was not a suggestion, or a request.

"I am Ivan Braginski, and you can just call me Ivan", The Russian fixed him with a polite smile, hiding his indignant mood.

Yao smiled, "I like you."

Alfred rolled his eyes, "Okay, now that we have all of the polite introductions out of the way, I would like to eat!"

"No worries", Yao produced a large pot out of nowhere.

A twinkle burst to life in Alfred's eye, but he stopped, "what do I owe you?"

The sidhe smiled, "You know what I want!"

"Fine, you can have it!" He handed Yao a cylindrical item wrapped in dingy cloth, "Now will you quit nagging me!"

The Chinese man looked happy, "Yes!"

He walked back into his pumpkin house with a skip in his step.

"He lives in a pumpkin?" Ivan questioned.

Alfred nodded, "He's the guardian of this patch. He has some crazy idea that the closer that he is to it the better he can protect it! Also, he doesn't want to owe me anything."

They walked into the house together. Alfred rummaged around for a good three minutes before he found a couple of bowls. He poured some soup into each and handed one to Ivan, who took it eagerly. Alfred just laughed, "Haven't you ever been told not to take food from anyone in our land?"

Ivan shook his head and looked down cautiously at the meal.

"Don't worry, Yao has a soft spot for humans! That's why we're both out here. The others don't agree. Which leads me to tell you this; don't except food from anybody but Yao and me, and don't get yourself in any contracts, deals, or trades."

"Why?" Ivan asked, taking a bite of soup.

"Us fay are particularly good at twisting those kinds of things for our benefit! Especially since we can't break any deals, vows, or promises!"

"Aren't you going to eat", Ivan asked, pointing to Alfred's untouched food.

He smiled and downed it, "I don't really need to though."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Deadly words", he warned, but changed his mind, "Sure, what is it?"

Ivan paused for a second and then continued, "If you are an English faerie, why do you have an American accent?"

"Hmmm? Maybe it's because I want to", he grinned. "Actually, I really have no idea! It's probably because I spent a lot of time there a long time ago, in the country itself that is."

And so, on went the conversation late into the night. Ivan enjoyed Alfred's company. There were a lot of jokes thrown in, but he knew when to be serious. A few hours later, Alfred glanced outside, "It's night, not like it matters", He glanced over at Ivan, "Are you getting tired?"

In fact, Ivan was. He had been occasionally been nodding off, only to be waked by Alfred's raucous laughter. He nodded, "Yeah"

They stared down, nervously shifting in turn. The queen bed that sat in the corner of the bedroom, it was the only one. Alfred looked over at Ivan, grinned, and shrugged.

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_

_Aaaw Alfred has a sad past, but don't worry most of the time he can't even remember said man! He will be explained in a future chapter! For now they just need to fugure out their sleeping assignments!  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Rawr! Enjoy! Diclaimer: do not own characters!_

_oxoxxoxox_

He watched in silence as the smaller man slept peacefully. Ivan could not share a bed and possibly get a proper night's sleep with Alfred, who was stuck by violent kicking fits to go with his reveries. Though when his face was not twisted p in a goofy grin or defiant sneer, he looked quite peaceful, relaxed from his escape. The moonlight that shone through the window reflected off of the fay's golden locks, casting an eerie halo that surrounded his head. From his back the glossy dark wings sprouted, only they were smaller and had some other indistinct difference that Ivan cold not point out, maybe simpler.

He wanted to touch them, and after a few minutes, which seemed like an hour to him, he decided to take the risk, besides Alfred seemed like a heavy sleeper. He reached out stroked a feather between his fingers. They were as silky as they looked, falling back into place almost immediately after they were disrupted. Alfred shifted and purred under his breath, an incomprehensible name, causing Ivan to pull back quickly. He waited for Alfred to settle back, listening as the hours, or minutes, ticked by, and when the other was still again Ivan decided to take more daring action. He ran his hand up the spine of the wings. He smiled as he ran a hand through the fluffy down feathers which stood on their ends for several seconds before they reoriented themselves.

Ivan blatantly continued his actions, unaware of the fact that the other had waked. Alfred pulled his wings closer to his back in a playful manner. He heard the Russian make a small intake of breath and smirked. Taking his actions further, the blonde expanded one wing until it swathed Ivan in a blanket of dark feathers.

"Are you just trying to tell me you are awake?" Ivan questioned.

Alfred folded his wing and turned to face the other. He laughed, "Maybe you shouldn't be stroking me there!"

Ivan must have had his mind in the gutter because he took it completely the wrong way. He forced himself to keep a straight face, but he took it into liberty to make a joke, well more of a teasing, "You only wish that I would stroke you that way."

Just at that moment he had no idea how badly his statement was about to backfire. Instead of blushing, like he had expected, Alfred gave him a devious smirk. With a hand on each of Ivan's shoulders he pulled himself up to where his mouth was to the Russian's ear. Hot breath tickled against the sensitive skin there, "How did you know?"

_These people are shameless_, though Ivan was strangely unworried, content even. Well, at least he did not have the urge to push his assaulter away, but he was not being completely honest with himself, for he actually enjoyed it. He chuckled, "Because I'm Russian."

Alfred laughed and ran a hand down his bare chest. His hand landed right above his pants, "And something else…"

Ivan got the hint. Nighttime intimacy was taking over his actions. He placed a small kiss on the shell of the fey's ear. He placed small butterfly kisses over a temple, past a cheek bone, down the nose, stopping, though, at the mouth. The lips curved up into a smile and moved forward to meet his. Ivan did not resist instead he returned the statement. His hand trailed down about to go into Alfred's hand but he was stopped. The blonde pulled his hand up, "Ah, ah, ah, that's a little too fast now."

Ivan was disappointed, but he smirked, "Oh? I thought this was an open invite?"

"Nice try, I might be a faerie, but I'm not that easy" He laughed clear as a bell.

"Hmm? Well I'll just have to keep working at you then", Ivan had no idea why he was saying what he was. He barely knew this man. Sure, he was sleeping in his bed, but they didn't have to be doing this, so why were they? Was he actually attracted to this man? He couldn't be! He was strait. His inner turmoil must have been showing because Alfred was giving a curious look.

"Ivan, why don't we just go to sleep?" He settled down back onto the bed and his breath became once again steady.

"Yeah why not", He smiled and lay back down, sorry he had ever even began to touch Alfred. But, soon all of the thoughts were gone as he drifted back to sleep.

**In the morning . . . **

When Ivan woke up, it was to a methodical that drifted in through the open window. He lay in the bed for a while and memorized the pattern. Finally, he decided to sit up and glance out the window. Alfred stood out in the yard shirtless with a sheen of sweat on his body from the early morning sun. _Wait was it this hot yesterday?_ Thought Ivan, _no it wasn't. I guess even the weather is weird here. _Alfred was throwing knives at a target, and each time he hit it as a bull's-eye before they disappeared in a flutter of leaves or insects.

Yao was in his garden forming rainclouds over certain plants to water them but he looked up to see Ivan, "Oh, Good morning! Did you sleep well?"

Truthfully not, but He nodded anyway. Alfred turned around and grinned, "Good morning sleepy-head!"

Ivan just looked at him. The blonde laughed, "You hungry?"

"Yeah", He answered this time. Alfred chucked an apple at him from seemingly nowhere. Ivan caught it, reveling in how red it was. He took a bite out of it and let the juice flow into his mouth.

"I guess no one ever told you not to take food from Faeries", he stated. He chuckled at the stone cold gaze Ivan fixed him with, "Don't worry, I didn't do anything."

"I wouldn't expect you to"

Alfred's laughter faded and his eyes grew distant again. It seemed to be happening a lot. It worried Ivan. The shirtless man shook his head from the daze, "Ugh, this is not good for me."

"What exactly is **it**?"

"I can't remember his name."

"Does that mean when I leave you'll forget about me too?"

He looked sadly at the Russian, "Most likely, unless you make sure I don't"

"I'll make sure of that", Ivan stated, but Alfred was not listening anymore. He went back to his knife practice, allowing the thunkingnoise to fill the hollow once again. Ivan turned away from the window his thoughts were a flurry of thought. He sat down on the bed and pulled out the eagle pendant that had been returned to him. He chewed over his thoughts as he turned the piece over and over in his hand. Did he actually love Alfred? He surely was feeling something the night before. The entire eagle began to glow lightly, grabbing Ivan's attention. It wasn't anything brilliant, just noticeable. He examined it for a while; a new curiosity was now sparked for this little trinket.

**Later . . .**

Alfred had left a while ago, only to return bearing a large box. It was very ornate and radiated a certain energy. He set it down on the table and stared at Ivan for a few minutes before finally making up his mind to speak, "I have a little something for you."

"The box?"

"No not exactly, the something is in the box", He opened it and pulled out a small orb, "This."

"And, what exactly is it?"

"Your timer", he was speaking vaguely again.

"For what?"

"The place you want to go, where ever it may be."

"Purgatory?"

Alfred shrugged, "If you want, it could be anywhere in the NeverNever."

"But not outside", he stated

"Exactly", he smirked.

"So purgatory for me then?"

Alfred frowned, "I guess..."

"What's wrong?"

The blonde laughed loudly, "You still need to figure out your wants. It's bad when even Yao can notice it. He's usually caught up in his garden."

Ivan gave him a questioning look.

"You'll figure it out", Alfred teased before drifting out of the house.

_xoxoxoxoxo_

_Hope ya liked it R & R! A Bientot_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, so here i am... I'm Back! okay so tell me if i got anything wrong it's been so long so i'm a little lost myself. Anyway on with the story!  
><em>

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

"You'll figure it out", Alfred teased before drifting out of the house.

Ivan followed behind him, "Well how am I supposed to do that?"

The fey turned around and with a shrug said, "I really don't know, but you will when the time comes, or some cliché crap like that."

"What am do I have to figure out then?"

"You ask a lot of questions. I'll give you a straight answer this time, even though I've already told you", he smiled slyly, "You need to make two decisions. One, who are you, and two, where you want to be."

"I already know the answer to both of those questions. I am Ivan Braginski and I want to return to my home in the real world."

Alfred laughed at those words, "How do you know you're not in the real world now and you've been living in a fake world all this time?"

Ivan growled, "Would you stop with your mind games."

"Well how can you say the real world? This is certainly no dream, you can hear me." He paused and gve a sideways look at him, "You can touch me; you proved that last night."

The Russian held the fact that he was flustered, but he knew that Alfred could tell he was thrown off guard. The fey pounced on the opportunity then to make a point, "You should not try to get too close to me Ivan Braginski or we could both end up hurt this time, but I think you are just good at hiding your pain."

Ivan looked at him through narrowed eyes, "Why do you talk like that?"

"How do you mean?" he blonde asked, nonchalantly examining his fingernails.

"Like we've met before…"

Alfred stopped in his actions and stared at the other for a while. Finally he pointed to the eagle pendant around his neck and spoke, "How long have you had that before you came here."

The Taller man looked down at it and thought for a few moments, "eleven months maybe, in my world's time."

Something flashed so quickly, just then, that Ivan could not catch it. Afterward he quickly changed the subject, "let's go, I need to go get something for Yao, and I could use a little company."

**In the woods…**

The two of them, man and faerie, stood at the edge of a stream and stared into the crystal clear water. Looking at it, Ivan wondered if everything in the NeverNever was so beautiful, or if they had some dark uglies hiding in swamps or underground. He tried not to think about that as he watched little fish swim around under the rippling surface, letting off a silver sheen. The more he looked at them the more they seemed to be wrong but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Alfred waded into the stream and stood frozen until he fish gathered back around him. Soon his quick eye caught his prey and he flung a small knife at it. He scooped it up and threw it onto the bank. Up close, Ivan could see exactly what was wrong with these fish.

On its back it was covered in those grey scales, when the Russian turned it over he was startled to find it had a face. A woman's face, that is, stared up at him with dead eyes, fins for hair and gill slits in her neck. She was like a small mermaid, though bigger than he had originally thought. Ivan glanced over at Alfred who had just speared another mermaid, and he began to feel sick. He asked, "How can you stand killing these things?"

Alfred grinned, "I know what you're thinking, how could someone kill something with a human's face? Are we going to eat these? What are they?"

Ivan glared at him. It was like the fey could read his mind.

"Yes, we will eat them but only the tails. They are water nymphs, and they can get very cruel so I have no sympathy for them."

Ivan became confused, "Nymphs are not Irish."

"I'm not Irish either, and if you go east you will find oni and fenghuan, and you might know about Rarog? Anyway they're Greek, also some chimera around. "

"Heard of him, some kind of eagle?"

"Falcon… I'm eagle."

"What about that Aengus?"

"He's not a monster, but a god to the Celts. He has no authority over me."

"So who does?"

"No one really, well there is Obi, but he doesn't usually care what I do."

"Obi?"

"Oberon, but he's pretty mellow. It's Titania that you have to worry about, a real piece of work."

Ivan felt stupid for all of the questions he asked, but he was still curious, "What would he do if he found out you brought a human here?"

"He would think you're my toy", Alfred said with great bluntness.

Ivan just rolled his eyes and shut his mouth and waited for Alfred to finish his fishing.

**At the cottage…**

Alfred had handed the nymphs off to Yao who entered his so called house and started on dinner. Ivan sat against the outside wall of the cottage and watched as Alfred, with his shirt off, chopped away at firewood, noticing that he was inhumanly strong. Another thing that caught was two small brown tufts that sprouted from each shoulder where his wings used to be. He smiled and pondered at how adorable they were, longing to touch them again.

He pulled the eagle pendant from beneath his shirt, beginning to mindlessly turn it over in his hands as he stared at the faerie's back. He looked down at it like he had done countless times during the week he wore it before he was sucked into this mess. It was exactly the same as it had been before, he knew it was, but here it seemed to shine in a different light and it did not seem at all like it had before. He must have been going insane, but still it reminded Ivan of himself in a way. Though, while it seemed to grow stronger and more prominent, Ivan felt again as a child who had only entered the world a few years past. He was clueless about his surroundings and half the time he had not a clue what was going on. The only two constants anymore were the pendant and the fact that Alfred was always there, but he would have to adapt.

Then through the thunk of Alfred's woodcutting and the Yao's quite song from his pumpkin house a scream broke out from a distance. All three stopped their actions and Yao stepped out of his house. The air grew thick and another scream broke the silence. The Russian knew something was wrong because the sound that he heard was definitely not human.

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_man so... there you are. Some info PLEASE READ! I am discontinuing Nightclub Fixation, but I want someone to take it over if they want to. if you want more info go to the story and it's last chapter is more information please read that if you are interesed. Now anyway. Thank you everyone for all of you support and patience even though i'm so slow and i am hoping to put more up thanks! Please R & R  
><em>

_P.S. Please checkout my Deviantart!  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

_New Chapter! Yay! y'all better be happy! This took me forever to get through i've been having such a block next up Slight Complications!  
><em>

_Word count: 1,165 (Give me credit, i go to school and have a job and am coming up on a flute solo Feb. 2 and band competition so i'm pretty busy)  
><em>

_Enjoy, tried my hand at a little fighting action.  
><em>

_XOXOXOXOXO_

The Russian knew something was wrong because the sound that he heard was definitely not human.

Alfred stood up tense and strait, looking to the direction where the noise had come from. His face was calm, but his eyes showed an obvious kind of excitement as the noise broke through the clearing once again. He grinned and without a word to Ivan he darted into the cottage, coming out with his sword in hand, the one he had hanging from his belt the night Ivan and he had met, and his bow in the other. Ivan had little idea as to what monster was coming their way but Alfred seemed really happy, almost to the point that it was scary.

"Hey, Ivan, get in the house", Alfred commanded with evident glee in his voice.

"What is it?"

"Just a present from ol' Obi."

Ivan did not ask any more questions, he had heard the stories and was not about to ask any more questions. He went over to the cottage but just stood in the door and waited for the creature to crash through the trees. When the thing came it did not lumber through but slithered into view. It was a greyish blue color and looked almost like a snake with short, but graceful, legs that ended in webbed feet. Its eyes fell on Alfred and it let out the scream from before.

Alfred stared it in the eyes and it looked right back both waiting for the other to make the first move. The creature was obviously tense; it circled the clearing, going even past Yao, but it had its full attention on the prankster. From deep within its throat it let out three booming calls that Ivan recognized as the thundering sound from the woods. It stepped carefully to make sure not to get close to Alfred, planning out its course of action. The fin-like fronds on the back of its head rose and fell because it realized the threat that his opponent held. The monster itself was only a couple of feet taller than the stout cottage but with the powerful muscles beneath the thick skin it was clearly dangerous.

While Ivan was focused on the monster he did not notice that Alfred had notched an arrow and it was pulled back to aim at the snakish creature. He grinned, "How many times have you been here you old knucker?"

The thing screeched as Alfred released and the arrow dug into its shoulder. It then growled and lunged at the blonde fae, who circled around it gracefully and thus began a sort of dance. Metallic knives glittered in the sun like a heavy rain as Alfred continuously threw them darting around the knucker. He had yet to unfold his wings or draw his sword, so it was that this fight was not a challenge to him in the least. A crash of steaming water poured from its mouth, Alfred dodging easily and coming to rest on its humongous head. It screamed, a call different from any before, but Alfred cut it off with a swift hit to the nose.

"Calling for help now?" Though he ground it out he grinned maliciously and then from his back his wings grew and spread to an amazing span.

Ivan stared, mouth agape, in wonder. The man, fae, beast, that stood above him had clearly now become an angel of death, but this one held no sadness or remorse just sadistic glee as he launched himself into the air. The rustle of his feathers filled the clearing like a windstorm battering leaves, and he flew higher than Ivan had ever seen him do, until he was but a speck. The knucker with only small wings for swimming let out a booming cry, but it seemed not at all confident. Its fronds were pressed against the back of its head like the ears of a frightened dog.

The next thing that Ivan could tell is that a large cloud of dust filled the clearing following the loud thud of a forceful impact. The Russian coughed as dust filled his lungs and pulled his sleeve over his mouth and nose. He heard the sound of Yao choking and cursing nearby, "Goddammit why do you always have to go overboard!?"

Slowly the dust cleared away and the ash blonde could see Alfred pinning the monster's head to the ground, but by the way he was doing it he seemed so relaxed with it. Just then a thudding came from where the original beast came from louder than before, but just as close. Alfred smirked, "Looks like I made mommy mad."

He stood from the knucker, releasing it gingerly, mindful of the double rows of sharp teeth that could take off an arm, "Go on, I'm not in the mood to fight that wench."

It growled but took off in the direction of its mother. Ivan was baffled, "How large they get?"

Alfred fixed him in the eye; his own filled with humor, "Let's say that was the runt of the litter."

"Could you even take the mother on your own?"

"Do you think I'm that weak?"

Ivan remembered which psycho he was talking to and decided to drop the conversation. Instead he looked around to see what damage had been done and was surprised to see the only thing that showed any signs of the fight was the large imprints on the ground, but Alfred wouldn't let it drop. He drew close to and whispered in his ear, "I didn't think so."

Alfred still had his wings at their full span and they had wrapped around the Russian, who smiled as feathers tickled the back of his neck. It was almost as they were sealed from the outside, and the only thing he could see was Alfred's smug face, his beautiful, irresistible, face. The next thing that he could see was a set of chapped pink lips coming closer, until he felt an intense heat on his own.

The breath was taken out of him; he would never expect it to be anything like this, never in a million years. Sure he had kissed plenty of people, both men and women, but with this blonde bastard it was something else completely, and Ivan convinced himself that it was because he was kissing someone so powerful. When he pulled back, though, Alfred was wonderstruck. He did not have any smug comments or little quips all he could do was stare at Ivan in amazement. It was nothing extreme, just a small kiss, or so Alfred had told himself that day.

The shorter blonde wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck, resting his head on his chest, letting out a melancholy sigh. The Russian recognized the sadness, and to comfort the fae he wrapped his arms around him, sliding a hand up and down his back.

Truthfully . . . Ivan had no idea what he was going to do anymore.

_xooxoxoxoxox_

_How was that? Go ahead tell me! If you spot any plot holes give it a shout! I'm just happy i finished this!  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

_heeeeyyy guuuuysss here you go, i'm getting there slowly but surely.  
><em>

_Xoxoxoxoxoxo_

Ivan stood with Alfred in his arms for what seemed like forever, in the shade of the fey's large wings, both of them completely silent. Suddenly light shone in Ivan's eyes as he pulled his wings to his back his eyes cheerful once again, showing none of the earlier signs of depression. Though, there was a hint of guilty regret that he was willing to voice.

"I should have never brought you here, I am so sorry."

Ivan shook his head, "I am happy to have met you."

All signs of happiness gone, Alfred smiled sadly, "That's why . . . this will make it so much harder for both of us, and I don't think I can bare this again."

"Can't I just stay here with you then" Ivan said in a way that made Alfred gasp.

"We fell in love didn't we . . . ?"

Ivan could only nod in a sad agreement.

"If you stay here . . ." He trailed off almost as if he were scared to complete his sentence in the same breath. After his slight pause he continued, "You cannot be here. You will only lose yourself."

Ivan felt the overwhelming sadness crash into him like a freight train as he realized that he and Alfred might never be together. He had to resign to the fate that he would become like the fey and be disconnected and sad for the rest of his life, and that the blonde himself will become even worse. All because they had to fall in love, and, if he could, Ivan would go back to that night and try to change things, though he knew he would still follow the fey. The scars are deep already and there will beno turning back.

"But . . . no" Alfred thought to himself in fragments. Suddenly he let out a little cry and quickly dragged Ivan into the small hut with hurried force. He began rummaging around until he found the small box that he had given to Ivan. He pulled it from beneath the bed, setting it on the table. He motioned Ivan closer forced him to stoop to the fey's height. He reached around the Russian's and undid the clasp to the pendant, but he did not argue. Alfred began to pick at the emerald until it came loose and pulled it from the silver. Ivan did not say anything as he watched the process, as Alfred mumbled to himself repeatedly, "I knew it seemed so familiar . . ."

Finally, the fey came to place the emerald on top of the orb. For a few seconds, both of them were breathless as the watched, for what, Ivan did not know, but when it happened it was amazing. The emerald seeped into the stone, melting and spreading like a dye turning, the light blue of it turning it a deep amethyst that gave off a warm glow, making Alfred's ocean eyes glisten. He smiled and whispered ferociously, "How could I be so stupid!"

With a burst of speed he took off with the small orb, dragging Ivan with him. The ran through the woods, Alfred deftly jumping over tree roots and vines and weaving through large trunks like a proud buck, as Ivan struggled to keep up. He would stop occasionally, but only for a slight look around before taking off again in a new direction. The whole time a deep purple shone brighter and brighter right next to his heart where the fey held the orb. His breathing was frantic and wild, and the farther they ran the clumsier he became stumbling, but catching himself in one deft movement before moving on.

Out of nowhere, he stopped and Ivan soon followed behind him looking at him as if he were insane. But when the Russian looked around he realized where exactly they were at.

The stone arch still stood tall amidst the fall trees that he clearly remembered. He had no idea why he was here though. He gave the question to Alfred who answered, "We are going home now."

"We?"

The blonde did not bother to say anything, instead he threw the orb at the base of the arch and a burst of light erupted from it. Like liquid fire, it traveled up the pillars, causing intricate patterns to form over it like vines until it all met in the middle. Something like water curtained down but then everything was once again normal. Ivan knew exactly what the fey had done, but he did not know how. Alfred seemed proud of himself.

But as soon as the excitement cam it was gone, and both of them stood together in the loneliness of the forest. Ivan's smile faded at the sight of the other's grief which was clearly evident. He looked over Ivan and placed hands on his shoulders, saying, "Do you want to hear a story?"

Ivan only nodded.

"The man I had once loved, has grown old now, in fact he is no longer alive. That old lady was his wife in the world of you humans. I am glad now that he was able to find love." He stopped and gave a shaky breath before continuing, "70 years ago I gave that pendant and orb to him so that he may come to me any time and that I may come to him. Together they are able to force open Stonehenge, but when he was gone I found the small box left on my table. After that, I was devastated. As soon as it had opened I went the other side, even though I had no idea what I was looking for, but then I found you. You know the rest of it."

He took hold of Ivan's hand and pulled him through the Stonehenge, and when they came to the circle Ivan stopped him, "Wait, what about you?"

Alfred smiled sadly, "I'll be alright."

He pulled Ivan through the only open door and they came out to the dark woods where Alfred dragged him to god only knows how long ago. They stood there for a while before the fey said, "Ivan I think you have your answers now."

"To what?"

"Who you are and where you want to be."

Ivan realized what he was saying and he stepped forward to the blonde wrapping his arms around a slender waist. He said, "I want to be here with you, and I am yours."

"I am yours" Alfred repeated, and at the words the stone arch behind him crumbled with a deafening crash. Ivan jumped back in surprise but the other merely stared at it with a sad longing, "Goodbye to my old home . . . "

_xoxoxoxoxox_

_There you have it, Sweet huh? in the cute sense of the word. . .  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

_So here you are, i hope you enjoy this. It is my final chapter, might be a sequel. I don't fluff out my slash so if you like the the words thingy or ding-dong you might want to skip it._

_2693 words_

_Chapter rating: MA_

_Xoxoxoxoxo_

"I am yours" Alfred repeated, and at the words the stone arch behind him crumbled with a deafening crash. Ivan jumped back in surprise but the other merely stared at it with a sad longing, "Goodbye to my old home . . ."

Ivan refocused on the fey standing in front of him and stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the smaller frame. He kissed Alfred on the top of his head and said in the softest voice he ever used, "I am yours too."

He wished he could see the blonde's face, but he kept his tender hold on him. He was too afraid to let him go, whether he would slip away or stay, Ivan was too afraid to find out. He felt the other press closer and the light rise and fall of his chest. Neither of them moved for what felt like hours, but in reality were only a few minutes. Both were reluctant to withdraw from each other, moving slowly and lethargic. Alfred looked at him with eyes shining a bright blue from the tears he held back and hands trembling in some sort of realization.

He nearly sobbed as he said, "I never said good bye to Yao . . ."

The Russian soothingly rubbed his arms, "It's alright, he will understand. He can take care of himself."

Alfred just nodded a little and then said, "I was so selfish before."

He looked down quizzically and the blonde sniffled a little, "I was too afraid to give up my powers to be with him . . ."

"But you are here now and that is all that matters to me" He paused in his words before asking, "You gave up your powers?"

Alfred nodded but he still seemed happy, "This way I can grow old with you."

Ivan wanted to say that he could ensure that they could stay together, that it might not work out, but he bit his tongue and just nodded with a reassuring smile. He was sure that Alfred did not know how fragile humans actually were, but he was not about to upset the new human anymore. He lost more than just his home in his going with Ivan, and he was not about to give the shorter man anymore to worry about. For now, he just wanted to take Alfred to his home and hold him close and just watch television or something, and he was determined to control himself until the other was settled down. He was also willing to do anything to make this work out, so he was not about to give up.

He wrapped his arm around Alfred's shoulder and softly said, "Let's go . . ."

The blonde let Ivan lead him away without a word. On the way back to the house the said little just enjoying the silent companionship they gave each other. Every once in a while, Alfred would lean into the other, almost as if he were trying to make sure that Ivan was still there, this made him smile a bit and give the ex-fey a light squeeze.

In almost ten minutes they had finally reached Ivan's home, and Alfred looked it over in slight awe, like he had never seen it before. He nearly shouted, "This is where you live!? It's huge!?"

His home was a modern style, even though he preferred a homier feel, with large windows and solid dark would, while it was nice it never seemed very inviting to Ivan. He looked at the other man in slight surprise, "You've already seen my house though."

"I wasn't paying attention . . . so I can live here with you?"

"Yeah, for as long as you like."

"And you won't kick me out?"

"I would never do that."

Alfred smiled widely and rushed up the stairs, waiting impatiently for Ivan to open the door. He sighed and climbed up to meet him, stopping to pull a key from beneath a pot. When he swung the door out Alfred rushed inside, like it was for his life. Ivan laughed a little bit and followed the excited man inside.

After a long couple of minutes of exploring, Alfred finally returned to the living room where Ivan still stood surprisingly where he was before. He was looking around almost as if he was lost, but he seemed happier when he saw the other approaching him. He drew Alfred into his arms and kissed him, slowly and sweetly. He then rested his chin in the blonde locks, remaining silent the whole time. He was enjoying the warmth of the smaller body and felt like he could fall asleep right where he stood, in the dark living room. The serenity was soon broken as a wet tongue slid over his exposed neck and he groaned a little at the sensation.

Alfred purred at the noise and continued to suck on his neck, burying his hands in Ivan's t-shirt. The taller man sighed as a sense of pleasure washed over him. He lifted Alfred's chin and kissed him again. Soon the ex-fey's tongue was pushing at his lips, begging for more intimate contact. Ivan was more than happy to comply, but he forced himself into the lead position, easily dominating the kiss, but both in a wonderful harmony. God, why did he ever doubt their relationship? He was beginning to feel a sense of dizziness with the pure aphrodisiac he tasted. He opened his eyes a pinch just wanting to look at the beautiful face in front of him, and seeing it made him break off and just stare into surprised blue eyes.

Neither of them was willing to say a word, not wanting to break the peaceful silence. When Alfred saw the pleased look in Ivan's eyes he smiled and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. He found himself loving this man more than anyone that he could remember. He had given up his immortality for Ivan and he was not about to let it go to waste. He would fight an army to stay with this man.

**A few months later . . .**

Ivan was happy to find that he was only stuck in the Never Never for a couple of days, and he was able to take up his job at the law firm that had hired him. After that he came home every evening to find Alfred over the stove, making dinner. Ivan smiled, loving the fact that Alfred had not been the most humble guest and just made himself at home. He especially loved it when he found the blonde walking around naked, even though he pretended not to. All the time since they had slept in the same bed but had yet to make love to each other and Ivan was starting to feel the sexual tension coming from him.

Of course, he was planning to change that really soon, but for now he came up behind Alfred and wrapped his arms around the slender waist. He heard breath hitch and he murmured into the others ear, "What is for dinner?"

"Just something for the cold" Alfred giggled. He turned around in the arms and continued, "Soup . . . vegetable."

Thank god, something simple, Ivan loved Alfred's cooking, even if he went a little flashy sometimes, "I hope it's almost done I'm starving, by the way thanks for cooking again."

"It's no problem at all; I get a little antsy staying at home all day."

"You could go to town if you want, I would never force you to stay here, and when it warms up we can start a garden, too."

"I'd like that, can we plant sunflowers?" He asked eagerly.

"I was planning on it whether you wanted to or not, but yes sunflowers for my sunflower" He said using the pet name he had given to him. This seemed to make Alfred almost too happy to respond.

Almost, "Well what if I don't want them?"

"Well that's not a problem since you do want them."

He grinned and hugged Ivan tightly only letting go to stir the soup one last time while the Russian grabbed a couple of bowls

**After dinner . . . **

Alfred lay with his head on Ivan's lap looking up mesmerized by his deep violet eyes, which he loved. Ivan had placed his hand in the other's blonde hair rubbing his forehead with the pad of his thumb, and he found it very soothing. He was about to drift off when he was reawakened by a firm but gentle kiss placed up his lips. He opened his eyes and smiled at Ivan as he drew back. Alfred wrapped his arms around taller man's neck and pulled himself to push their lips together.

They stayed kissing each other for a while before Alfred pulled back in need of air. Dear god, he loved this man. He may be rough or cold with others, but, with him, he was only ever warm and comforting to Alfred. He was also very strict, though Alfred lived with it, so he could live with Ivan. The sun that was setting glinted off silky ash blonde hair, making him seem even more handsome than he already was. He brushed the hair from Ivan's eyes and smiled, feeling like the happiness person in the world. Sure there would be problems down the road, but they could work through anything that life threw at them.

"God, I love you so much" Ivan said with nothing but earnest lovingness in his voice and face. Right now, he did not even know why he doubted this feeling before.

Alfred pulled himself up until he was straddling Ivan's lap and looked him in the eyes intently, until both of their breaths were taken away, and the he began to suckle on the Russian's ear enjoying the softness in his mouth. He wanted to explore every inch of Ivan and turn it seemed he had exactly the same idea as he began to run his hands over Alfred's clothed chest. He then moved his hands beneath the cloth and rubbed at the lithe body slowly and sensually until he came to the already hard nubs of his nipples and rubbed them lightly. He savored the moan that Alfred released and so he gently pinched them, making the other cry out from the pleasure that shot through his body.

"Bed . . ." Was all that Alfred could pant out.

Ivan lifted him up, loving the way that his legs automatically wrapped around his waist. Nearly tripping over everything in the house and with lips locked he stumbled to the bedroom. He dropped the blonde onto the king sized bed and followed close behind, kneeling between long parted legs once again locking lips with the man he found himself loving more and more. He again placed his hands under the hated shirt that separated them, so he separated their kiss and nearly ripped the material from Alfred followed by his own shirt. Alfred reattached the kiss and fumbled with the buttons of Ivan's pants before successfully removing those with a little help. He was not in the mood for foreplay at this point, but he dove his hand into Ivan's boxers and began to slowly stroke his already hard cock.

Ivan moaned, again parting their lips so that he could focus his attention to the rest of Alfred's body. He sucked at Alfred's earlobe and then licking down his chest until he came to the dusty rose nipple. He wrapped his lips around the little nub and sucked on it, enjoying the taste of his lover with much care. Even after months in the human world he still tasted slightly of fresh pine, and Ivan loved every bit of it. He tried to focus on pleasuring Alfred, but with the blonde stroking his member with extreme expertise it was almost impossible. All he could think of was to lick and nip at Alfred's nipples biting a little harder every time he was squeezed. At this point the room was full of languid moans and raspy pants as they tried to keep up with each other's advances, but it was not hard because it seemed as if they were built for each other.

Finally Ivan could not take it anymore. He reached for the small bottle he had bought after Alfred had come to stay with him. He locked Alfred in another kiss, who placed his hands on the other's shoulders. He poured some of the lube on his left hand and tried to keep Alfred distracted by ghosting his fingers on his neck and nipples. He gently spread the pair of lithe legs and the blonde relaxed, for he knew what was coming next. He pressed single finger to his tight entrance, looking into Alfred's eyes as he did this. Slowly he pressed his index finger through the tight ring of muscle until it was swallowed to his knuckle. He pulled it out and then pushed it back in rather quickly. He added another finger this time scissoring them and angling them until he hit the small bundle of nerves that made Alfred buck beneath him. He groaned at the sight and added another finger scissoring these as well while stroking the blonde's cock. With each thrust he hit the prostate dead on, making Alfred moan uncontrollably.

Ivan grew impatient; he removed his fingers, replacing them with his cock. He rubbed up and down Alfred's legs as he pushed his member slowly into the unbearable heat. When he stopped, completely sheathed in the blonde, He paused for a few moments as he waited for Alfred to adjust. He was unbelievably tight, which made him even more eager to move, but he did not want to hurt his lover. He gently stroked the velvety skin of the other's length, who was grimacing in slight pain. Ivan had prepared him well enough, so it was not long before Alfred was bucking to the strokes, urging him to move.

Ivan began to gently thrust into Alfred, watching intently for the first few thrust before he began to quicken his pace. He stoked the cock in his hands faster in time with his thrust, and he began to pull the blonde up until he was again straddling the Russian's lap, bouncing up and down eagerly. Ivan sucked hard at the junction between his neck and shoulder, nipping when Alfred would tighten around his cock. He continued to stroke at Alfred's length all the time, but he gave it one last squeeze and Alfred came between them clenching up, causing Ivan to follow behind him. He released all of his seed into Alfred shuddering slightly as he came down from his high.

Finally, Alfred could not hold himself up any longer. He fell forward, dragging Ivan with him. The Russian wiped them both off with the top sheet before throwing it on the floor for later. The whole time Alfred was close to drifting off, and as soon as Ivan wrapped large arms around him, he drifted off. But not before hearing Ivan whisper, "I love you so much."

**Let's skip a few of months . . .**

Ivan stood alone in the kitchen peering into the fridge for something to drink. He grabbed a couple of cans of soda and wandered into the back yard. He looked over their garden smiling at the sunflowers that were blooming. Through the tall green stalks he saw a flash of straw blonde hair. He weaved his way through the flowery forest until he came up right behind Alfred. He smiled as the shorter man turned to face him, giving him a peck on the cheek and accepted the drink. They were quiet as they looked around at the large flowers.

"They've grown really well" Alfred stated.

"Yes, my sunflower" Ivan said with a smile. He wrapped his arms around his partner's waist, pulling him close. "They bloom longer in this old land."

He gave Alfred another kiss, all lips and with all of the warmth of the summer.

_Xoxoxoxoxoxo_

_I hope you liked it! I worked so long on this, and i think i'm proud of it. I want to start to another story soon as well._


End file.
